


Late Night Check Ups

by Shelltea



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Flirty, Fluff, IRL Sjips, IRL yogs, M/M, real person - Freeform, slight sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night and Chris & Mark have just wrapped up the livestream - which was meant to also feature Paul. However, after suffering with an upset stomach, he chose to go home. Being the close friend he is, Chris decides to check up on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Check Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Chraul - Chris Lovasz/Paul Sykes (IRL Sjips)  
> Word Count: 3,100  
> Genre: Majoritly SFW: Fluffy/Flirty/tiny bit sexual
> 
> if you do not like IRL ships then that’s totally fine, just do not read. However i’d also like to remind people that IRL ships are basically based on the little knowledge we know of them as people and not their characters, so in a way, it is still unrealistic. 
> 
> Read on tumblr: http://ermahgerdfangirl.tumblr.com/post/87124126600/late-night-check-ups-pairing-chraul-chris

"Annddd offline!" Mark smiles in Chris’ direction, exaggerating a stretch. The other lets out a thankful sigh and gets up from his seat, walking over to where Mark was sat by his computer, the donations page still vivid on the screen.  
“Holy shit, as fun as that was I’m fucking dead.”  
“‘GG GUYS IM DEAD!’” Mark yells in a terrible Canadian accent trying to impersonate Sips from a previous video he had made - failing miserably. Laughing hard, Chris offers him a hand and helps pull him up from the desk chair into a manly hug, patting him on the back as they pull away from one another.  
“How much did we raise?”  
“A shit tonne basically”  
“ a shit tonne eh?”  
“Yeah, I bet Paul has shit a tonne as well”  
It took a moment for Chris to realise what Mark was referring to and, when it hit him, he snorted which quickly escalated into him laughing so hard to the point that he was on the bridge of tears – as he practically always is. 

Paul had left the office both sudden and unexpected due to bowel troubles, apparently. One minute the three men were preparing for round two of that dumbass fishing game (Which Chris will be reminding people of how pro he was at it) and the next, Paul had gone to get a drink or something and never returned.  
Of course, the Canadian still had fun without him being there, the live stream went well and yognaughts continuously donated throughout the stream just because of himself and Mark talking nonsense basically. However, needless to say he did feel a little disappointed- not just because he didn’t end up streaming with Paul, but more so to do with the lack of time he had spent with him.  
Paul was his best friend after all – they instantly got on well from the first WoW session they played together. The banter between the two is practically impossible to replicate and if one of them have a conversation with someone, 99% of the time the topic they would end up on would be a discussion about the other. Everyone saw them as the ‘fantastic duo’ –  
Sips and Sjin.  
Paul and Chris.  
Considering Chris isn’t able to visit the office every day, when he can, he does try to spend as much time with him as possible though, guaranteed the majority of that time would be spent lego talking – but that’s what Chris loves about their friendship.  
Chris mentally throws up at how soppy it all is – true, but soppy.

The man grabs his keys from the table and Mark snatches the grey hoodie off the coat hook, passing it in Chris’ direction.  
“Poor guy.. hey I’m gonna check up on him”  
“Wait, now?” Mark shoots him a puzzled look “Chris, it’s midnight?!”  
“And? He’s probably fucking exploding his ass off right now, he might want someone there for moral support or some shit”  
“Aw isn’t ole Sipsy cute looking after Sjinny mwah”  
The taller man snorts at Turps’ pouting face and jokingly punches his arm.  
“Shut up you fucker, I’ll catcha tomorrow”  
“See ya Chris, have fun with y’boy”  
Chris zipped up his hoodie and walked out of the live streaming room, not forgetting to raise a middle finger up to Mark while walking out the door.  
He walked down the corridor, peering round any office door that still had its light on and said his farewells to whoever remained inside at the late hour. When he approached the downward spiral stair case, he ran down them, slightly out of breath when reaching the bottom. Chris opened the exit door and - oh fuck off.  
He made a run for his car as the rain pelted down, soaking threw the hoodie material. He struggled to get the door open as the keys were slippery in his hand although, eventually he managed to open the driver door and jump in.  
He sat there momentarily, wiping his face clear of the few droplets running down, buckling his seat belt and turning the engine on. Chris felt his mobile vibrate within his jeans - he pulled the phone out and checked the brightened screen to see he had received a text from Paul;  
‘You and Mark did a great job tonight! Sorry I couldn’t be there Chrissy! ;p x’  
Chris smirked at the nickname – what a fucking guy.He spent a moment debating whether he should reply on not. Maybe letting him know that he was on his way would be better compared to unexpectedly turning up outside his flat at gone midnight but, then again, what’s the fun in that? He turned on his car lights and reversed out from his parking space then continued driving off to Paul’s house.  
—  
Paul had just been sick for what must have been the 5th or 6th time at least since arriving home. He groaned as he straightened up from being bent over the toilet, grabbing a piece of tissue to wipe his mouth then chucking it down the loo and flushing. He re-entered the living room, shivering yet sweating at the same time.  
As soon as he had walked through his front door earlier, Paul had dragged his fevered body into his bedroom and changed into a fluffy dressing gown with novelty rat slippers. They reminded him of when he, Chris, Lewis, Simon and Duncan had done Yogsquest. How he was raised by only rats, how violently the rat king had lost his dad – but also how pretty Margret tried to seduce the king with ‘her’ musical ways – he smiled to himself at the memory.  
He tried to go to sleep for a while, although he would wake up every 5-10 minutes from feeling the nausea kick in again and his stomach twisting, so he decided to go back into the living room and stay up for a little while longer.  
He laid on the settee with the laptop balanced on his hip as he watched his two friends continue the live stream without him. Looking at the chat, yognaughts were showing their concerns for Sjin and many were worried about his where abouts. He typed in the chat letting people know that he was alright and just had a tummy bug, people replied with things along the lines of ‘hope you get better soon!’ ‘that’s a shame, we miss you!’ and of course the expected ‘someone send sips to go kiss Sjin better!’  
Shippers never bothered him though. Honestly, he and Chris find it more funny than awkward or weird. Sometimes if one of them comes across a sjips worthy image on tumblr, they send it to the other over skype just for the hell of it. He’d even go as far as saying that the artwork can be kinda – cute.  
It iscute to think that there are people out there who, going by the characters of Sips and Sjin (who are practically them in reality), think that he and Chris would make a decent couple. Of course, there are other ships fans involve him in but Sjips is probably the strongest ship out there, alongside honeyphos, and that gives him a sense of pride in a strange way.. – He makes a promise to himself that Chris will never hear that from him.  
As soon as the stream drew to an end and Mark & Chris finished with a celebratory dance, Paul pushed his computer to one side and brought up Netflix on the TV. He scrolled through the selection of films unsure of what he wanted to watch so instead, pulled out his phone from his dressing gown pocket ready to ask his fans on twitter what’s a good film to watch when poorly. However, he got distracted and decided to text Chris a congrats message – he felt bad for not being able to stay so the least he could do was say a well done.  
Eventually he just chose to watch Jackass the Movie – again. He wasn’t in the mood to watch anything new and somehow watching others do painful, pointless activities made him feel a little better.  
The bearded man was nearly falling asleep, he had began snoring faintly & his arm draped lifelessly off the side of the couch until he heard a small tapping on the front door, jolting him awake. He got up from the sofa and slowly made his way to the door dizzily, holding his head as it throbbed with an aggravating headache. Whoever stood on the other side of the door better have a good explanation as of why they knocked so late.  
Paul took his key off the rack and unlocked the door. He pressed down on the handle, opening it slightly and squinting his eyes because of the light outside. “What do you want?”  
“What the hell Paul? Some way to greet your friend jeez.”  
Hearing Chris’ voice, Paul’s eyes widened and he tilted his head to look up at friend, making sure he wasn’t having some weird hallucination – but no, there he was. Standing outside his door at 12:30am, dripping wet and still having that dumb smirk smeared across his face.  
“So you gonna let me in, or what?” He sniggered and Paul snapped himself out of it.  
“Shit, yeah, sorry, brain isn’t really with it at the moment, come through.”  
Chris walked through the door, placing his trainers on the mat and putting his hoodie over a nearby radiator. Paul watched as the man lifted the soggy clothing off his body, biting his lip as the hem of his tee raised slightly, his pale skin intriguing - he physically shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought.This medicine must be strong. Chris sat himself down next to Paul who had returned to his original spot of the settee.  
“Not to sound mean or anything but, Chris,” Paul looked up to the other with a weak grin “why the fuck are you here?”  
“wow how rude Paul god, here I am at nearly 1am coming over to check up on you and make sure you haven’t over shat yourself and this is how I’m greeted?”  
“I’m sorry Sipsy-“ Noting the nickname, Chris laughed as Paul blushed slightly at the mistake, throwing a cushion over his face. “Shit, my mind’s all over the place Chris”  
“Don’t worry about it, Sjin, it’s fine” Chris winked at him and received a pillow to the face in return.  
It may have been nearly 1 in the morning but neither of them seemed to care or even realise. Their casual lego talk continued as it would usually on an everyday basis and Paul had begun to feel a little better – the sickness feeling was easing, at least, he thought it was which was evidently proven incorrect when Chris ended up with a sick covered t-shirt.  
“Oh my god, Chris, I’m literally so sorry, I, uh”  
“Well, that’s fucking gross.”  
“Here, let me help”  
“No Paul, you sit down you’re not feeling great, it’s not your fault. But hey, you don’t mind if I stay the night do ya? It’s just my hoodie’s still wet and I don’t really fancy wearing a sicky top”  
“of course you can, you can put your shirt in the bath for now and we can wash it tomorrow morning.. sorry again”  
“Shut up with the sorry’s you bastard and get the fuck in bed”  
Paul giggled at Chris’ half demanding tone “You know, I usually like being wined and dined beforehand..”  
“Well not tonight bitch” Chris yells from the bathroom.  
Paul makes his way to his bedroom, having to slightly grip objects on the way for support. As he enters the room he strips off his dressing gown, hanging it back up on the back of the door and slides his slippers off by the side of his bed side table before rolling into bed and snuggling beneath the duvet. He daydreamed for a bit. He had never really thought about ‘like liking’ Chris before, in a serious manor anyway. There was no denying he did find the man attractive and he had never felt a connection as strong as his and Chris’. Maybe, just maybe, he did have a slight crush on him. -Damn these medicines.  
The man was just drifting off again, his eyes grew heavier and it became more of a chore to keep them open, but then he felt the bed dip beside him and he froze.  
“It’s only me you dingus”  
Paul flipped over so he was facing Chris, still managing to make eye contact even through the darkness. Even though it was only the two of them there, they still talked in a whispered and hushed tone. “What are you doing in my bed?”  
“well where else am i gonna fucking sleep? The floor?”  
“No.. There is the settee though?”  
“Fuck that. How am I meant to keep an eye on you from all the way in the living area?”  
“I’m not a baby, Chris. I don’t need looking after.”  
“Paul I’m afraid to say that you are in fact a huge babby.”  
“wha- hey! You’re such a jerk, jeez. What are you even wearing by the way?”  
Chris smirks and Paul can still see that face within the darkness. He blushes and he rolls his eyes. “Not like that, i’m just interested”  
“Oh i bet you fucking are Paul you perv. I’m in my boxer shorts actually. What? You gonna go beat off to the image of me in my boxers Paul? Is that your game ey?”  
“Oh fuck you” Paul’s blush increased and both men snorted a laugh. Paul playfully slapped Chris’ chest.  
“hey what the hell? Also, you’re hands are fucking cold as ice”  
“Yeah, i am pretty cold to be honest. Literally shivering for some reason.”  
Chris thought for a moment, considering his options. He pushed Paul onto his other side and Paul furrowed his brows in confused at Chris’ actions.  
But then Chris draped an arm over Paul’s body. Paul nearly flew out of bed as he scrambled to get away from him  
"Paul, I, shit sorry, I just wanted to help. I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have-"  
Chris mentally cursed to himself god im so stupid. He tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Paul telling him not to go.  
"No, no it’s not you Chris. It’s my fault."  
"How was that your fucking fault? I’m the idiot here"  
"Well" Paul gulped and took a deep breath. "well i’m just going to say it and i’m sorry in advance. I think i kinda love you. I dont know you’re just perfect in every single way and everyone thinks we are already a couple and hell if they dont they would definitely agree we’d make a great pair and i dont fucking know if this is the meds or whatever but yeah I wont blame you if you dont want to be friends with me anymore I just I-I love you.”  
He turned away to face the wall, already cringing at himself but then he felt Chris’ legs entwined with his own. He could feel Chris’ soft, warm chest press against his back and his face burrowed into him, the stubble tickling his arm.  
“uh, Chris”  
“Yeah, I uh, I love you too - like a fucking lot. But if you dont want me to do this -”  
“No nonono, I, um, I like i-it. Thank you.”  
Chris smiled, squeezing Paul a little tighter “No problem”  
Neither of them spoke for a while, just the occasional satisfied sigh or a snigger or a giggle. Paul had always wriggled about a lot in bed and now was no different. He unintentionally ended up grinding his ass against Chris’ crotch and Chris subconsciously let out a whimper of a moan. Surprised, Paul giggled a lot and ended up causing more friction against the man.  
“Shit, Paul, can you please stop fucking moving jesus Christ”  
“awwrh why’s that? Does Sipsy have a lil stiffy?” Paul, on purpose, wiggled his hips back into Chris’ but soon stopped due to his fit of giggles – plus a pair of hands pushing his hips into the bed.  
“You’re a dickhead hope you know that.”

Paul shifted his body to sit up, Chris watched him, wondering if maybe he had come to his senses and realised that the meds made him chat a load of shit. His heart dropped slightly, and he was about to apologise when Paul faced him with a smile, which Chris returned. The bearded man laid back down, this time snuggling into Chris’ chest, his own arms curling around his waist. Chris let out a small laugh as he felt Paul inhale heavily through his nose.  
“I like your smell, it’s comforting”  
“Well, my hoodie will be dry by tomorrow - you can keep it if you like when i go back to Jersey. Have ya own scent o’ Sips. but Jesus, you are even more of a cheesy bastard when you’re ill.”  
“A cute cheesy bastard though, right?”  
“Oh yeah obviously, how could i forget that..”  
“y’know I was in the stream chat today”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“well, that’s nice to know Paul thanks for the info”  
“Shut up, anyway, they were saying things like ‘oh get sips to kiss you better!’ and i just thought it was hilarious, like how stupid is that?”  
“Ha, yeah that is pretty dumb” Chris smirked shaking his head.  
“Like how does kissing help anyone get better anyway? Where’s the logic in that? How does that make any sense? surely-“  
He cut Paul off by kissing from his forehead all the way down to his jaw line, leaving slight wet marks on the skin where his lips had touched. Paul blushed – thankfully Chris couldn’t see due to the lack of light.  
“I hate you”  
“Oh you were basically begging for me to, shut up and sleep”  
"but you missed a spot"  
"what?"  
Paul leaned up towards Chris, he hesitated slightly before planting a small kiss to his lips. He began to pull away, but Chris dragged him back into another - deeper and more passionate this time. Their lips pulled apart, but Chris pulled Paul close to his chest again, and he sighed happily.  
"So, what should i tell Lewis and the others?"  
"Don’t you fucking dare."  
"Oh it’s not like they’re going to be surprised, Chris."  
"Paul, no. If i have to face Lewis, Turps, Simon or anyone with that smug ass ‘i knew it would fucking happen’ grin on their face - no.”


End file.
